<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cornfields and Confusion by galacticmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235792">Cornfields and Confusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake'>galacticmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Blood, Family Fighting, Gen, Injury, Lost - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, alcoholic parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and Karen make a run for it when their parents are in a massive fight. Kenny decides to go by herself and finds herself completely lost.</p><p>(Whumptober Day 20: Lost)</p><p>(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny and Token are 16 and Karen is 11)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cornfields and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Family fighting, alcoholic parent, blood, injury</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day, Carol and Stuart were fighting yet again, this time over God knows what. Stuart was far too drunk to make any points in the argument, and Carol was just sick and tired of his bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny and Karen hid out in Kenny’s closet, the two of them waiting for a clear sign that it was safe to leave. Karen had a bag packed to stay with one of Kenny’s friends, and Kenny just had a pocket knife on her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A few minutes into the fight, the two could hear a beer bottle smash against the wall, and Kenny took that as the cue. She and Karen snuck out of the bedroom window and made a run for it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once outside, Kenny cleared something up for Karen.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not coming with me this time. You’re staying with one of my classmates, and his family will definitely keep you safe for the evening, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But how will I know that you’ll be ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...I don’t know. Just trust me on this, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...ok, Ken.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>    After walking for about an hour, the two finally arrived at a relatively nice house. The two stood on the front steps hesitantly as Kenny rang the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Token opened the doorbell within seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What’s going on, you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Our parents are fighting again, and I just need Karen to be somewhere safe tonight.” Kenny explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, sure. Um.. my mom is making dinner now. Are you staying too, Ken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. But thanks anyways. Sorry this was such short notice, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You had to get out of there, I get it. Come on in, Karen. Don’t be shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Karen stepped into the house and admired the artwork on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey, Token?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks, again. I owe you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You don’t owe me jack shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Token shut the front door, and as soon as she was sure it was locked, Kenny bolted.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she had been running. Everything she passed as she ran, and it all blurred into one continuous surrounding. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a very sudden break from the blur of cars and buildings and such when she suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the concrete of the sidewalk bordering a major street. She balanced the weight of her upper half on her elbows and lower arms to get a better grasp of what was going on around her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She looked behind her as she moved to sit on the sidewalk and she noticed a soda can that looked like it had been thrown out of a car window. She stared at it for a minute or two before comprehending that that was what she had tripped on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But that wasn’t the worst part. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As she stood up, she noticed a large cut on the hand of her broken arm that seemed to bleed profusely. She looked around and found a rusted tin can with some blood on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I cut myself on. Whatever. It’ll heal on its own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She wiped her hands on her jeans and kept running.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>After what felt like another hour, she noticed that she had no idea where she was. She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to decode where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For one, there was a lot of corn. Or at least, a tall plant that looked like corn. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She knew she couldn’t have left the state, but it didn’t make this place any more familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed what looked like a road sign, so she began walking toward it, trying to figure out if it would help her figure out exactly where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She ended up finding herself on a road, and the sign turned out to be a major help, as it read that South Park was only a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She noticed the cut on her hand again, only because some blood had dripped onto her boots, but again decided to ignore it and decided to walk back into town.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>It was eerily quiet when she walked back into town, almost like it was completely abandoned. Yes, there was the standard amount of hustle and bustle for around 9pm, but it was still quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eventually, she walked back to her house. Once she opened the door, she noticed that everyone was asleep. Stuart had spread out on the couch, Kevin was leaning against the wall, and Carol was alone in her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kenny silently moved to her bedroom, grabbed her blanket, went back to Carol’s room, and fell asleep on the floor next to the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>